Love To Hate
by prettygirlandboyfriend
Summary: They fight all the time not one person knows why they put up with each other not even the ones closet to them but for Brooke and Lucas hate is love
1. Chapter 1

_To the outside world she has always had a fairytale life the best house, the coolest car, and the newest and most stylish clothing. She was always at the hottest parties that were for the pretty and the popular. To everyone she had the world at her finger tips but the one thing that they did not understand was her boyfriend there wasn't any guy that she couldn't have but yet she picked the most self-centered, cocky, and arrogant guy that you could and probably would ever meet. The only reason that people though they were together was because she was cheer captain and he was the basketball captain_.

_Huff… _was the sound that the pillow made when it hit her back after it was thrown at her by her boyfriend who was walking around his book filed room getting ready for school

"Hey get up" Lucas said as he walked by the bed kicking it once to get her up "Brooke"

"What the hell Lucas I'm trying to sleep" Brooke said throwing the pillow back at him

"Sorry but you have to get your ass up before my mom comes in and sees you barley clothed in my bed" he says why'll looking for a book. "and plus we have to get to school ……. Now like I said before get your ass….. I'm going to go get my car keys so you get dressed and then I'll take you home so you can get ready for school" he said putting the book in his backpack

"whatever…… what time is it I have to meet Haley and Peyton" she said getting off the bed and looking for her clothing

"6:50 ... I'll be right back so hurry up" Lucas said heading for his bedroom door right when he was about to open it his mom came in the room

"Lucas are you up yet I need you to……" Karen stopped talking when she saw her son's girlfriend standing there in her bra and a pair of his boxers

"hi Mrs. Scott "

"Brooke"

"hey mom do you know were my jersey is…. O hey Brooke "Nathan said coming down the hall

"Nathan"

"Karen my parents are coming to town next week mom wants to know when you want them to come for dinn….er What's going on why are we all in the hall "Dan said looking in Lucas room only to see Brooke standing in the middle of the room looking very uncomfortable

"Brooke"

"hi Mr. Scott ….. okay now that everyone has seen me in my underwear I'm going to go I'll meet you in your car excuse me" Brooke said putting on her shirt grabbing her skirt then walking out of the room glaring at Lucas

* * *

When Lucas finale got to his car after his mom got done lecturing him on safe sex his dad yelling about how he should be concentrating on basketball and not girls and Nathan laughing the whole time he got in his car a sped off 

"well" Brooke said glaring at him more evilly the when she left his room

"well what "

"well what do you have to say for your self… that was all your fault and now I can never go to back to your house because your parents are going to look at me like I'm a whore "

" what do you mean that it's my fault I told you to get your ass up…… how was I spots to know that my whole family deiced to have a filed trip to my room this morning "

"it's you're fault because you just stood there and let it happen... did you not think to hm... I don't know close the fucking door instead of letting your whole family get a free show"

" well if you would have got up when I told you to then this could have been avoid now couldn't it " Lucas said very smugly as he pulled up to Brookes house

Brooke just smirked at him as she got out of the car and said "well just to make sure that this does not happen again I'll have to make sure that I'm fully clothed at all times witch means no fun and games for Luckie till he can learn to close the door unless you want to play with yourself "with that said she slammed to door and wet inside only to hear Lucas speeding off

She knew that this was going to be a long day

* * *

Ok this is the first story I have written so I kept the first chapter short because I have know idea if you guys will like it so review if you do and I will add more and if you don't like it o well for me 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank for the reviews I'm happy that you like my story so here is the next chapter

* * *

I don't own any thing

* * *

When Brooke got to school that morning she was about 20 min late to meet Haley and Peyton so when she finally got there they only assumed that it was for one reason they fact that she fighting with her boyfriend

"Let me guess he ...um …he told you that you looked fat in those jeans" Peyton said as she got up to meet her friend that was walking to the table at a faster the normal pace

"NO that jack ass let his whole family see me in my underwear this morning and then he had the nerve to tell me that it was because I didn't get up when he first told me to when all he had to do was the close door and then his family would not think that I'm a whore" Brooke told her two friends as they were walking to class

"Well look on the bright side they probably all ready though that so I mean really it didn't matter that they saw you in your underwear …… it's better then seeing you in nothing at all right " Haley said laughing

"HA HA HA real funny……..ok so do you know if Tim is having that party or not because after they day I've had so far I need a drink"

"yes the party is on but since what happen last time at one of Tim's parties I don't think that it is a good idea for you to be getting wasted" Peyton said thinking about how at the last party after a game of I never Brooke almost fell down the stairs and then pasted out at the bottom when she finally managed to stumbled her way down

"Like I'm the only person that has done that before" Brooke said walking into class only to see that Lucas was waiting for her with an apologetic look on his face "typical take away sex and they come carling back" she said to Haley and Peyton as he was coming over to them

"Ladies……. Brooke can I talk to you"he said with pleading eyes "alone"

"Fine what do you have to say ……… and it better be more than I'm sorry"

"Okay well I am sorry. you were right I should have done something other then stand there and to show you how very sorry I truly am I'm going to take you out on a very romantic date tonight dinner a movie of your choose and then after we can do that thing you like" Lucas said smiling sweetly at Brooke

"Will you get me candy and flowers?"

"Of cores"

"Then pick me up at 7 because you have yourself a date mister" she said giving him a short sweet kiss and the lips

"8 I have to go to the gym with my dad after practice because of this morning" he said returning the kiss

"Fine" Brooke said with a sigh

Just then the teacher came in with a new kid

"Mr. Scott Ms. Davies please take your seats and please reframe form making out in the back of the room like last week" said Mr. Cyrus walking to his desk with the kid

"You got it sir" Lucas said slapping Brooke's ass on the way to there seats earning a glare from both Brooke and the teacher

"Class this is Johnny Harper he just moved here from California so please make him fell welcome …….Mr. Harper you can take a seat next to Mr. McFadden" he pointing to Mouth "ok so last class we left of with…….'

* * *

"I hate calculus it is so stupid I mean who really needs it any way I'll tell you no one so why should we have to take it it's just a waste of time if you ask me …….. and plus Mr. Cyrus is totally out to get me just because I broke up with his son in like the 7th grade" Brooke ranted when she got out of the class room

"you get another F on a test didn't you" asked Lucas coming up from behind and wrapping his arm around her

"yes"

"well if you would have studied like I told you to then you could have gotten a B+ like me" said Lucas waving his test in front of her face smiling as she grabbed the test from him

"how the hell did you get a B?"

"Plus"

"whatever …….you never study in fact your textbook is under your bed so what'd you do cheat "

"no I'm just gifted in calculus simple as that" he said laughing

"right and the fact that you sit behind mouth has nothing to do with it"

"hey if he levees his paper out on the open that is not my fault …… he's basically asking for me to copy his paper" he said with that famous Scott smirk that she both loves and hates

"well next test you better not cheat or I'm going to tell'

"How about I just accidentally levee my paper where you can see it that way we both win"

"fine but if I get another F then I'm coming after you" she said giving his test back and dropping hers on the floor

"Hey you dropped this" Johnny said running up to give Brooke back her test

"thanks"

"no problem"

"bye" Brooke said and started to walk away

"hey ….um …if you ...um need any help with calculus I can … um help you I was pretty good at it at my old school" he said looking at the ground he was kind of nerves with this being a new school and all plus the fact that Lucas was staring at him like he was going to kill him was not helping things

"no thanks we have it all under control you can go now" Lucas said and started to drag Brooke away

"actually that would be great" she said swatting Lucas off her "what was your name again…"

"Johnny"

"right……..well why don't you come find me at lunch and we can work something out my names Brooke"

"Great I'll see you then"

* * *

By the time lunch came Brooke was dead tired and about ready to crash so when she got to her table of friends that was exactly what she did until she her some one say her name

"Brooke"

"what"

"um….hey you tolled me to come find you

"right….guy this is Johnny and he is going to help me in calculus Johnny this is Tim, Haley and her boyfriend Nathan that is Peyton , Jake , Rachel, Mouth, Bevin and her boyfriend Skills and this is Fergie and Junk"

"hey" Johnny said after a bunch of "hey's" and "hi's" came form the people at the table "mind if I sit"

"no come on" Brooke said moving her bags off the table

"thanks" he said stepping into the seat next to Brooke

"Excuse but your in my seat" he heard someone say behind him

"hey babe this Johnny the guy from the hall Johnny this is my boyfriend Lucas"

"hey man" Johnny said looking at Lucas

"ya ok Robby was it you can like move down so I can sit next to _**my girlfriend**_ k" Lucas said giving Johnny the death stare

"no problem" he said moving down not wanting to get on Lucas's bad side

* * *

The rest of lunch went pretty smoothly for the most part excluding Lucas looking like he was going to kill Johnny which did not go unnoticed by Brooke poor Johnny looked like he was going to pass out

"Lucas what the hell was that" Brooke said catching up with him when the bell rang telling everyone that it was time for there next class

"what the hell was what?"

"you giving Johnny the death look during lunch"

"you mean your new boyfriend"

"what are you talking about?"

"o come on the guy was looking down your shirt the whole time …..and it really did not help thing that you were flirting with him to it was like you were asking him to get in you pants"

"you're being ridiculous I was asking about California"

" I'm sure" Lucas said walking away

" you're being an ass Brooke yelled at him before flipping him off and walking I the opposite way

* * *

Ok I know not the happiest of ending but trust me it will get better I know that a lot of people are saying that they are like Nathan and Peyton in the first season and in a way they are but Brooke and Lucas have one thing Nathan and Peyton did not and that is that they are totally in love with each other and if you review you will see that in the next chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

"God he is being such an ass I hate him when he gets like this……. I did nothing and he act like I was cheating on him"

"first of all he is always an ass so that is nothing knew" said Peyton after Brooke got done telling her what had happened with Lucas after lunch to say that she was not at all surprised would be an understatement "and second why do you stay with him"

There it was the million droller question that everyone wanted the answer to the one that both Brooke and Lucas had heard hundreds of times each over the span of there two year relationship and every time they both gave the same answer

"The sex"

"Brooke why do you always say that"

"Why do you always ask that …if you can ask them same question then why can't I give you the same answer" Brooke asked getting mad at her friend for asking her that question again

"Because I k now that your answer is a lie come on Broke I'm serious why are you still with him" Peyton asked now pleading with her friend to tell her the truth

"Do you really want to know?"

"YES"

"Fine I'll tell you ………. Because I love him simple as that" she said and then walked off to cheer practice

* * *

"What's your problem man" asked Nathan after Lucas throws the ball across the gym after he missed another shot

"I got into a fight with Brooke"

"You and Brooke fighting what a shocked I mean really I'm just so shocked" Nathan said sarcastically

"Real funny"

"Thanks……. So what happened this time?"

"You know that new kid"

"Johnny ya him seemed cool" Nathan said and then he saw Lucas glaring at him "guess not"

"He was just all over Brooke and all she did was flirt with him"

"Not really man ……. I mean I think that all they talked about was calculus"

"Come on he was totally looking down her shirt"

"Actually that was Tim….. I don't think that the poor kid even took his eyes off his food I mean with you looking like you were going to kill him for even talking to Brooke…so really you were gust being a jealous ass"

"dammit" Lucas ground realizing that Nathan was right

* * *

At practice Brooke and Lucas kept steeling glances at each other waiting for the right moment to talk about what happened which was not easy for two reasons one was that whitey was not letting the boy take any brakes with one of the biggest games of the seasons on Friday he was working them extra hard and with all of Brooke's cheerleaders wanting to know what had happened they would not leave her alone at all so when whitey finally gave the guys a five minute brake Lucas went up to Brooke to apologies for the second time today

"your right I'm an ass" Lucas said to Brooke coming up from behind after she dismissed her squad for the day

"ya you are but you were also right and if you really don't want Johnny to help me then I'll tell him that I don't need his help"

"no you don't have to its ok that he helps you as long as he keeps his hand to himself because you my dear are all mine" Lucas says putting his hand on Brooke's pulling her as close to him as possible and leaning down to kiss her

"I guess I am" Brooke giggled and continued to kiss Lucas until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder so she reluctantly pulled away from there kiss

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Ms. Davies would it be ok for me to have back the caption of my team so that we can finish are practice" said whitey glaring back and forth between Brooke and Lucas

"of cores not sir as long as you don't ware him out to much I need him later tonight" Brooke said smiling very sweetly at whitey who only rolled his eyes and went back to the rest of the team mumbling about kids today

"I better get back ….are we still on for are date"

"Of cores… don't forget my candy and flowers"

"I wouldn't dream of it" said Lucas winking at Brooke and walking back to the team

* * *

When 8 o'clock rolled around and Lucas show up with a dozen of pink sun flowers witch were Brookes favorite and a bag full of her favorite candy they were on there way to dinner at a small Greek restaurant that they always went to Brooke was wearing a pink baby doll tank and a pare of skinny jeans with her favorite pair of jimmy choo's when Lucas was wearing the navy blue striped shit that Brooke got him and a pair of jeans

"did I tell you that you look gorgeous" Lucas said to Brooke as they were walking from the car into the restaurant

"well thank you; you don't look to bad your self "she said smiling at him

"Well thank you I try" he said as he kissed the top of her head

"do you remember are first date" Brooke asked after they were seated

"now how could I forget that" Lucas said smirking at her at the thought of her showing him her tattoo

"That was a great night I remember when I told Peyton and Haley what happened they told me that I would be done with you in a week …. I guess we proved them wrong now didn't we"

"I know what you mean when I told Nathan all he did was laugh and told me that dad was going to kill me for getting the tattoo"

"a small price to pay for love right" Brooke said as she grinned at him

"I wouldn't take that night back for anything" Lucas said with an equally goofy gin forming on his faces as well

As the night went on they had there meal which they ended up switching half way throw because Brooke liked Lucas's better and then they went to the movie but didn't really pay to much attention to because Brooke kept on sliding her hand up and down Lucas's leg the hole time when they got back to the Scott house all the light's were off and everyone was a sleep

"well it look's like it's just you and me pretty girl"

"look's that way boyfriend" Brooke said leaning up to kiss Lucas once they were in his room "well now what are we going to do" Brooke said with a shy smile on her face

"I have a few ideas" he said pulling her over to the bed

"'my dear fellow' said Sherlock Homes as we sat on either side of the fire in his lodgings at baker street 'life is infinitely stranger than anything than a mind of a man could invent" Lucas read aloud to Brooke as they were culled together in his bed these are the time that he loves when they can block everything out and just do what they love to do best just be together


End file.
